


Confessions of the SOUL

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Series: smells like bacon [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU of BAON, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other tags to be added, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: what if Stretch, Jeff, Antwan, and Edge were a little closer than you thought they were?(a BAON AU where the boys are all in a healthy poly and are happy together. set in an ambiguous part of the timeline)
Relationships: Papyrus/OC, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: smells like bacon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838359
Comments: 31
Kudos: 30





	1. The confession of the soul (if only to yourself)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Any Other Tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589162) by [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe). 



> yes i have permission from Keely to write this. yes im taking a lot of liberties with the characters XD
> 
> enjoy ;)

The night had started with Jeff arriving at the house, Stretch swinging the door open and waving him inside even as he walked back to the kitchen, talking animatedly with someone on the phone. Jeff didn’t mind, heading inside and placing his overnight bag on the floor by the couch.

Sure, they all lived in the same neighborhood, but nothing beat a good old fashioned sleepover. There was a veritable spread of goodies laid out on the coffee table, including but not limited to tiny pies, bowls of chips and dips, a few cheese trays, platters of cookies, and next to the table was a smaller cooler filled to the brim with ice chips and bottles of water and soda.

Jeff could only assume that the water was there in case either of them ended up with a sugar high, which… Edge was kind of encouraging, if anything. 

He’d never say that to him, though. Not in a million years. He enjoyed his snacking rights, thank you very much.

Stretch had disappeared into the kitchen, likely to grab even more goodies and Jeff settled himself on the couch, grabbing a slice of some seriously sharp cheddar before fishing through his bag for his phone. The time read 5:45, the perfect timing since whatever Stretch had been excited about over the phone was supposed to be nationally announced at 6:00 and then internationally at 6:30. 

He had no idea what it was about, and from what Stretch had said he wasn’t entirely sure either, just that it was Big and that Edge was working very very hard to make sure everything went the way it was supposed to. Antwan was as well, and if that didn’t make Jeff feel a tiny bit proud of his baby, well, only he had to know it.

“Alright, Andy, lets get this party started!” Stretch exclaimed, slamming the door to the kitchen open and lugging out a foldout table full of what looked like tiny sub sandwiches. Jeff was quick to his feet, grabbing one end of the table and helping Stretch unfold and set the thing up on its feet as close to the table as they could get it. 

He wondered, to himself, who Stretch had been talking to, but before he could even consider asking, Stretch continued.

“That was Blue, he’s setting up for his own little party with Sans and Rus. Red’s supposed to join them later.” 

Jeff shrugged. “I mean, how big of an announcement is this?”

Stretch gave him a side glance as he popped a frito in his mouth. “No idea. Babe said it was huge, that we’d definitely not want to miss it, so grab a soda and park yer seat, I’ll get this show on the road!”

Jeff snorted, Stretch delving deep into the snacks as Jeff grabbed them both a coke and settled in beside him. The TV switched on, the channel set to Ebbott News, which made Jeff wonder a lot of things, at least until the cameras switched from an overhead view of what looked to be a huge festival, to a podium where Asgore stood, Edge at his side and Undyne on the other. 

Stretch sat up, excited beside him, but as much as Jeff was excited seeing Edge being his cool and collected badass self, his eyes were searching for someone else and just as the camera panned up to Asgore’s massive frame, he finally caught sight of Antwan just behind him. He looked angry about something, worry rising in the pit of Jeff’s stomach, but his attention was brought pretty quickly to Asgore as the mayor of Ebbott walked up to the stage of the podium, the two patriarchs of power (heh) bowing in reference to each other before the mayor took the main stage. That was when the speech began.

There was a lot of legal talk, a lot of things that Jeff thought he understood and some he didn’t, but he was pretty damn well sure that “The law to make all of Monsterdom citizens of this world, alongside humans, has gone through the major lawmakers and has been passed.” was a good thing.

Stretch had gone still beside him, Jeff reaching over to gently take his hand into his own even as they both began to sniffle. There was the end of the speech, hands shaken and backs clapped, confetti raining down over the crowds of monsters and humans alike that had gathered to see such a historic moment…

And all Jeff could focus on was the grin on Stretch’s face. The softening of his eyelights, the tears that had started to brim his sockets.

Never in the whole time he’d known the guy had Jeff noticed how pretty Stretch was when he was truly happy. 

“I’ve got some stronger stuff in my bag if you wanna get started before our boys get back?” Jeff offered as Stretch turned to him in surprise, laughing and wiping away his tears.

“Y’know what, Andy? That sounds perfect, pour me a double.”

Jeff laughed, digging the small bottle of the good stuff out of his bag, Stretch popping out of the room to grab them some glasses.

He was left with the sense of warmth in his stomach that he’d only felt with a few other people, Jeff rubbing at his abdomen even as he watched Antwan and Edge hug each other just on screen, the rarest of rare smiles on their faces.

Yeah… this was a good night.


	2. confessions and sins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay more of this AU!! this is for Keely mostly but i had fun writing it once i got going XD
> 
> enjoy!!

If Stretch was being completely honest, like utterly,  _ absolutely  _ honest, he’d been in love with Jeff since the first time he’d watched him practically inhale some well cooked stir fry like he’d not eaten in a week. It was a sight to behold, something that only Stretch and Sans and Red seemed to appreciate, and it was honestly the first time he'd seen Jeff smile.

Not a fake smile, not the smiles he gave when he was hurting or worrying or anxious that Stretch saw right through. A real, honest to the Angel smile.

And well. With the budget his best buddy had at the time, he wouldn’t have been surprised if that had actually been the first real meal he’d had in a week’s time. He certainly hated that Jeff had had to deal with that at all, but he understood.

You did what you had to to survive, even Stretch understood that and he hadn’t come from a Fellverse like Edge or Red.

There was no issue for that now, not with Jeff staying with Antwan, who wasn’t about to let not eating slide, and since the two of them came over to let Edge feed them at least once a week. Edge had a thing about feeding his people, something that carried over, clinging and nasty, from his time spent in Underfell, and Stretch wasn’t about to say anything about it. 

So yeah, no more half meals of mac and possibly a spoonful of peanut butter. No more wondering how he was going to pay Stretch and Edge and Antwan back for the meals they gave him, and yeah, Stretch knew all about that shit.

He would have tried to convince him it wasn’t like that, if he thought Jeff would listen. Jeff was stubborn like a certain husband Stretch was currently dealing with, and damn if he didn’t wish things would have been a teeny bit easier.

“Babe, you can’t get up there. You’ll fall, I’ll have to catch you, and then both of us will be in the floor.” 

Edge only ignored him, climbing up on the counter to get at some cobwebs that had been bothering him for a while, but he’d wanted to make sure that no actual spiders were living in it first. After thoroughly watching the webs for a while, he determined that whatever spider had made them, it was long gone, leaving the mess behind for Edge to clean up.

“I’m going to be very grumpled if I end up with your bony ass landing on me. Grumpled!” he tried again, but Edge simply gave him the finger and stood on the counter, ducking only a bit so he didn’t smack his skull against the damn ceiling.

The cobwebs were swiftly taken care of, Edge sweeping them carefully away with a duster before climbing back down with utter competence. The way he swaggered past Stretch said a lot, mostly that Edge had known exactly what he was doing and that Stretch had been worrying for nothing.

Stretch was always worrying, but whatever.

“Are you inviting them over tonight? I need to plan what we’re having for dinner one way or the other.” Edge finally said, washing his hands at the sink, the smell of the soap permeating the air around them. Stretch enjoyed the smell of fake grapefruit, honestly. It was somewhat pleasant. 

“Yeah I think Antwan said something about it, maybe… 7?”

Edge gave him a stare that said he’d better go text and or call their favorite lawyer to make sure what time they were coming over. He gave a sloppy salute, grinning as Edge rolled his eyes, and headed for the living room.

Flopping on the couch, Stretch dug out his phone, bringing up the group chat he had with the four of them. The last message had been Jeff leaving a heart emoji to something Edge had said, probably relating to food and or being fed if he had to guess. He wasn’t really that concerned about it, skipping down to leave a simple message of _“when are you two gays headed over”_ , switching over to a game while he waited for an answer. 

He was mostly through a game of being an impostor and killing everyone when the little chime sounded that he’d gotten a text back.

_ “Around 7 like I told you, asshole. You’re the gayest person I know, for the record.” _

Stretch put a hand over his soul, closing his eyes before laughing and typing back.

_ “yeah well fuck you too, get over here so we can eat” _

There were no other messages after that, but Stretch waited with baited breath anyways, to see if Jeff would add anything to the conversation. He didn’t but his little bubble popped down the messages, showing he’d read them at least. 

There was every possibility he was busy as hell, working at the Embassy now. This was a rare as hell day off for Edge, but Jeff didn’t have the luxury of taking off whenever he wanted to, unless it was urgent of course.

No, he was positive that Jeff would be there that night, and they’d joke and laugh and watch shitty television and make fun of Antwan and Edge’s hatemance (and boy did the two of them hate when it was brought up). 

But… when the sound of Antwan’s car pulling up to the driveway hit his hearing, the temporary joy in his soul brightening at the thought of seeing his two favorite humans rising… only to be dashed as the door opened and he found no one but Antwan, standing there with an apologetic look and a tupperware full of what looked like brownies.

“Hey uh… Jeff wanted me to apologize for him, he’s wrecked from work today and needed the sleep.”

It was sincere, nothing was actually wrong, just exhaustion and the need for extra sleep. But it didn’t lift the weight in Stretch’s chest, the insecurity, the fears, the disappointment. 

Hiding all of it behind a sardonic grin, Stretch opened the door wider, letting Antwan in.

“Well, we’ll have to have all the fun without him, huh?”

Antwan gave him a look, one that said he saw through the bullshit, but he wasn’t going to push it. 

The man left, heading into the kitchen to deliver the dubious brownies to Edge for inspection, and Stretch stared at the couch for a long moment… before heading to join them.


	3. Intimidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annnnd this is the last update of the year!!!
> 
> come january there'll be a LOT more content, but for now, im on vacation XD
> 
> i hope you all enjoy ;)

Jeff stared at the house, the cute little flower pots and the charming paint job never seeming so intimidating as it did now. He knew, logically, there was absolutely jack shit to be afraid of here, but something about the way that the house sat there made him feel trepidation.

It might have had something to do with the question that had been plaguing his mind since the night that monsters had won their citizenship, but he had hoped that actually being here would take care of that particular problem.

He always felt happiness and peace when he was at Stretch’s home, there were very little  _ bad  _ connotations he had with actually being here. But somehow wanting to ask your best friend if he had the hots for you was a little more intimidating than he was expecting it to be. 

Instead of listening to his fear, he walked up the steps and into the house, calling out a “Honey, I’m home!” to absolutely no one because Stretch wasn’t downstairs. 

That was a little confusing, but Jeff made his way to the bedroom upstairs, wondering if maybe this was a bad time to come over, but Stretch wasn’t in bed either.

Going back downstairs, Jeff listened hard for a moment, then followed the scratching noises of the girls out back pecking away at the grass, and maybe this should have been the first place he looked.

“Hey there, Andy, how’s it goin’?” Stretch asked from where he was laying flat on the ground, the chickens pecking for delicious bugs around his body. Dumpling was even sitting on top of his chest, making Jeff wonder how hard it was to breathe with her there.

“It’s goin’ okay, how’s it goin’ with you?” Jeff asked in return, dragging a lawn chair over to sit on, and Stretch shrugged. 

“Couldn’t be better. I’ve become one with the universe, a single spec of iota in this vast region of space.”

“You got tired and took a nap with the chickens?” Jeff asked, and the way Stretch glared up at him, wounded, made that funny feeling in Jeff’s chest come back something fierce. 

“You wound me, Andy. How could you. Spitting straight facts.”

Jeff laughed, not seeing the way that Stretch looked satisfied at his reaction, before leaning down to look at him better. 

“Y’know, I had something I wanted to ask you.”

Stretch nodded, gently lifting Dumpling and depositing her on the ground, no matter the consequences of her shrill cries of abuse. Sitting up, he brushed himself off, staring up at Jeff with curiosity.

“Alright, lay it on me comrade.”

Jeff snorted, but opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by the glass screen door sliding open, Edge sticking his head out to stare at them both.

“Antwan is here for dinner, I thought the two of you might like to come inside for a movie. I’m making pre-dinner popcorn.”

Stretch whooped, climbing to his feet and grabbing Jeff’s hand to drag him inside, and yeah… this was okay. He could ask later. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment :D


End file.
